mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 TwilightDash in Mud.png|RD is not afraid to get down and dirty. (But Twilight is a diffrent story. Rainbow Dash 1.png|RD, getting down and dirty. RainbowDash Laugh.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty, (she's even smiling!) TwilightDash Raincloud.png RainbowDash Cloud Rain.png|RD, creating rain. RainbowDash Opps.png|oops, i guess i overdid it RainbowDash RainblowDry.png|RD, cleaning up Twilight. RainbowDash NoNeedtoThankMe.png|RD is so full of herself sometimes. Rainbow Dash 2.png|RD on the grass. RainbowDash SnickerTears.png|RD, teary eyed. RainbowDash LaughterTears.png|RD, laughing at Twilight. Screen shot 2011-08-20 at 1.44.42 PM.png|RD laughing RainbowDash OneandOnly.png|"I'm the best flyer that came out of Cloudsdale." Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png|"Heard of me?" Twilight Heard RainbowDash ClearSky.png RainbowDash LayingOnCloud.png Rainbow Dash laughing cloud above Twilight Sparkle S1E01.png|Rainbow Dash laughing on a cloud RainbowDash ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png RainbowDash KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash KickingCloud.png RainbowDash WhatISay.png|10. Seconds. Flat. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight episode 2.PNG Rainbow D.png|Mess with the Manticore and you get the Pegasus. Rainbowdash2.png Rainbowdash1.png|Biiig smile. Rainbowdash3.png Rainbowdash4.png Rainbowdash5.png elementofloyalty.png|Rainbow Dash with the Element of loyalty rdep2s1.png|"awww yeah!" The Ticket Master Rainbowdashticketmasterfantasy1.png|They see, RAINBOW DASH. Rainbowdashticketmasterfantasy2.png|Rainbow Dash has a fantasy about meeting the Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png Hoofrassle.png Rainbow Dash 4.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Ticketmaster2.png Rainbow_Angel_S1_E3.png Shame.PNG Rainbowdashticketdance1.png|I got the ticket! Rainbowdashticketdance2.png|I got the ticket! Applebuck Season Rainbowstampede.png|STAMMMPEEEDEEE! Rainbow_Dash_This_Week..._S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_So_Awesome_S1_E4.png Rainbow_Dash_Waiting_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Ready_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_What_The_Hay_To_Land_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Angry_S1_E4.jpg Wipeout-DERP!.PNG Rainbow_Dash_Wait!_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow Dash Stunt Gone Wrong.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash Rainbow_Dash_Eeyup_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Faint_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Your_Suppose_To_Land_S1_E4.jpg Griffon the Brush-Off Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png Rainbow Dash 9.png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash hiding s01e05.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow dash 105.png hi-again.png|Hi again! Super Fast Rainbow Dash 105.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Rainbow Dash 12.png|RD and Gilda. Multiple 48.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Boast Busters Ranbow Dash magic boos- W 9.2295.png|Uhh Magic schmic! Booooo! AngerDash.png|I hope you like the taste of hoof. Sogreatandpowerful.jpg|Confronting Trixie Rainbow Dash before sun E6-W001.png|Rainbow Dash before the sun. RainbowDashRainbow.png|Rainbow Dash lives up to her name Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|I think I'm... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|...gonna be sick. Thanks to Trixie. Rainbow Dash lighting ow E6-W3.png|Rainbow Dash getting struck by Trixie's lightning. Dragonshy Rainbow Dash salutes.png|A saluting RD. Rainbow Dash.jpeg|"So Intense!" Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon.png|Rainbow Dash, prepared to confront the dragon. Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png Applejack worried S01E07.png A grumpy Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash 18.png|Too much flying for RD. Rainbow_old_cutie_mark.jpg|Rainbow's old cutie mark, seen during an animation error in Dragonshy. About to facehoof Dragonshy.png RBDmofo.png|Rainbow Dash looking up in awe A proud Rainbow Dash.png Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash head stuck.png|Need some help Dash? Rainbow Dash wings inverted.PNG|You need help Rainbow Crash? How dare you crashing.PNG|Cure your wings, Dash! Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash not enjoy-W 5.2056.png|Rainbow Dash is not enjoying this. Rainbow Dash's Bed.png|Rainbow Dash and her bed Parasprite bikini.png|Rainbow Dash's Parasprite bikini Rainbow Dash (Flyer glasses, Check!).jpeg|Flight glasses, Check! Rainbow Dash Tornado.png|Rainbow Dash just barely avoiding Pinkie Pie's cymbals Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out.png|Rainbow Dash singing "Winter Wrap Up" with others RainbowDashWinterWrapUp.JPG|Rainbow Dash in her team vest during Episode 11. Call of the Cutie Crazyness.png|Derp Rainbow Jack Derp!.PNG|Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash (tough.).jpeg|A tough looking Rainbow Dash. RainbowDashFallWeatherFriends.JPG|An upset RD. Rainbow Dash in a tree.PNG|Rainbow gets stuck in a tree Does this count.png|RD is a little tied up. Rainbow Dash bouncing balls.png Arm wrestle.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrastle. Football.png Pushups.PNG Chickies!.png|Chick magnet. The Iron Pony.png|Dash is the Iron Pony! AJ&RD oh we serious E13-W 3.1746.png|Now I am serious. 2.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack Applejack challenges Dash again.png Applejack with rope.png|Applejack takes no chances Applejack gets confident.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Dash rofling.png At the starting line.png Double Rainbow!.png|animation error: a double rainbow Rainbow Dash hehe-W 2.1968.png|Haha this will help her. rainbow derp.jpg|DERP Suited For Success Rainbow Dash it be cooler-W 4.3048.png|"Mine is not as cool as I imagined it." 20percentcoolers1ep14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler" Rainbowdashep14s1.png|Rainbow dash in her original '20% cooler' outfit Rainbow Dash could of is-W 1.1414.png|"She kind of is!" RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Rainbow Dash looking 20% more dazzling in her Gala Dress Sonic Rainboom Rainbowdash6.png Louder.png|RD, yelling. Rainbow Dash5.png|RD, the Weather Watcher. Rainbowdash8.png Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png|A happy Rainbow Dash. Rainbow dash wonder E16-W 4.0997.png|Rainbow Dash thinking-" I wonder if I can kill them both and blame it on Derpy Hooves." RainbowDashSonicRainboom.JPG|A disappointed RD. Rainbow Dash pressure E16-W 4.51.png|Rainbow Dash feeling pressure. Rainbow Dash pressure rise E16-W 4.98.png|Pressure rising... Rainbow Dash pressure overload E16-W 4.321.png|Pressure overload. Rainbow Dash WHAT E16-W 3.010.png|'WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash reacting upon hearing Rarity is going to enter the competiton. Rainbow Dash jaw drop E16-W 3.56.png|Talk about a jaw dropper. Rainbow dash true joy smile E16-W 2.8840.png|Rainbow Dash's smile of hope. Rainbow Dash buy time E16-W 3.780.png|Rainbow Dash buying some time. Rainbow Dash uh oh E16-W 2.91.png|Need a new number fast! Rainbow Dash hhe yeah E16-W 2.641.png|Uhh...Yeah... Rainbow Dash Fly casual E16-W 2.738.png|Uhh...Fly casual. Rainbow Dash gulp E16-W 2.42.png|Gulp Rainbow Dash head on crash E16-W Ow.png|It hurts more then it looks. Rainbow Dash ohh boy E16 -W 2.88.png|Rainbow Dash seeing that Phase 2 almost hit Princess Celestia and her guards. Rainbow Dash phase 3 E16-W 4.912.png|"Time for phase 3." Rainbow Dash see Rarity fall E16-W 4.3201.png|Rainbow Dash see's Rarity in danger. Sonic Rainboom!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Raindow Dash performing the Sonic Rainboom Sonic rainboom.png|So Awesome! Rainbow Dash WOAH! E16-W 4.66.png|"Woah!" Rainbow Dash BEST day ever E16-W 4.070.png|"This is the BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives Rare E16-W 4.68.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving Rarity. Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|Rainbow Dash and her idols Rainbow Dash Fangirl.png|A very excited Rainbow Dash RainbowDashBestYoungFlyer.png|Rainbow Dash crowned Best Young Flyer. Ohmygosh! Rainbow Dash Best day ever 2 E16.png|Say it once say it again "BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives bullies E16-W 5.002.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies. A Dog and Pony Show S01E19_ManeCast_RacingToTheScene.png S01E19_RainbowDash_CauseAllYouSaidWas.png S01E19_ManeCast_SpikePanicking.png S01E19_ManeCast_LookDownHoles.png S01E19_RainbowDash_MudOnFace.png S01E19_RainbowDash_SpeedingForHole.png|Faster Rainbow Dash! Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster than that. S01E19_ManeCast_WorriedAboutRarity.png S01E19_RainbowTwilight_SpotDiamondDogs.png|There you are! S01E19_RainbowTwilight_CrashIntoEachOther.png|Oh, hey Twilight. S01E19_Spike_GemOutOfPocket.png S01E19_ManeCast_WhatsSpikePlanning.png dogshow.gif Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png Rainbow crash.jpg|This is Rainbow Dash's alter-ego, Rainbow Crash. Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png Rainbowdash_one_frame_teleport.png|A reasonable animation error. Reason: Rainbow Dash is as fast as the speed of light. See_Pinkie_Pie_act_E2-_W_5.1645.png|Witnessing Pinkie's stage performance is more than Rainbow can handle. We scared E21-W 2.3654.png|Rainbow Dash seeing the inevitable happen. Rainbow Dash phew E21-W 4.1864.png|Ok the inevitable is not going to happen. PHEW... A Bird in the Hoof Blergh.png Funny face RD S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Rainbow Dash Filly.png Happy Filly Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Raindow_Dash_Very_Happy.png|Ain't she cute? Rainblast.png Impossicrash.jpg|Rainbow Dash after completing her first Sonic Rainboom Big Smile.jpg|Rainbow Dash's face after acquiring her Cutie Mark RainbowDashRainboom.png|High speed! The Cutie Mark Chronicles 16 9.png|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark in the present day. Party of One Rainbow Dash & Applejack apple hit-W 5.0347.png|I think I hit Applejack with the apple I spat out. Rainbowdashgummy.png|Rainbow Dash bonding with Gummy Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Thinking on the spot.png Housesit.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash explaining why they can't make it to Pinkie's party Ummm.png Rainbow Dash freakingout-W 2.7148.png|Pinkie Pie you are freaking me out! weirded_out_rainbow_dash.PNG|"Alrighty, let's get on out of creepy town..." Rainbow Dash do hard way-W 2.0587.png|Time to do this the hard way. Best Night Ever Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|Rainbow Dash is excited to meet her idols. The Return of Harmony Part 1 Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg Rainbow Dash cotten can S2 E1-W 4.1163.png|"Cotton Candy?" Chocolate Rainbow.png Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201_Cast_worried.jpg FluttershyScared_RainbowDashBrave_S02E01.png RainbowDash_FlyingBeforeNoWings_S02E01.png RainbowDash_NoWings_S02E01.png|Rainbow Dash mid-air without wings RainbowDash_MyWings_S02E01.png Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png RainbowDash_NoWings2_S02E01.png|Another shot of Rainbow Dash without wings Discord gives Dash a choice.png The Pony Brunch.png Kinghted.png Rainbow Dash lets GO S2 E1-W 4.1356.png|Rainbow Dash ready for some hoof to hoof combat. Rainbow Dash wing gift-W 4.1292.png|Rainbow Dash getting a gift... Her wings. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Sorry, dork.PNG|Ponyville's YOUR problem, not mine Nice try, sickos.PNG|Don't you try cathing me or you're gonna get it! Desaturated dash 1.gif|Graynbow Dash. Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png Rainbow Dash Applejack Did We Stop Discord.jpg Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Loyalty activated.PNG|Rainbow's necklace activation Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Miscellaneous Concept art Laurenfaustfirefly.jpg|The original design, by Lauren Faust. She was called Firefly. Notice her cutie mark is 2 Dark Blue lightning bolts. Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg Brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg Rinboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg Toys img_1220.jpg|Rainbow Dash is the WHAT?! (G3.5 incarnation of Rainbow Dash) Rainbow dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash toy Other Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png rainbowdash tfad app.png|meet rainbowdash See Also * Fan labor page Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rainbow Dash images